You're not dumb
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Carlos is feeling dumb having to need Logan to 'dumb things down' for him all the time. Cute little drabble, fluffy, sad Carlos.


**Just a Drabble, Please Enjoy. You could say this was inspired by BTStrike in a way, you'll know why when you read it.**

**EDIT: ok I've had a few of these already and kinda annoyed by them, I was jsut asked what the refferance to BTStrike was, by an ANONYMOUS reviewer, so whoever you are Julgar, please refreign from asking something in a anonymous review because there is no way to get in touch and answer. as to future cases, you want to know something? review while logged in or jsut simply PM me. This is the only time I will put up an edit like this. as for the refference, it's where Kendall says Carlos once took on the whole 8th grade. a simple sentance, yet a refferance.**

**So keep in mind, Question? Leave a review from an official account or PM me. unless you're unable to log in, leave me a registered username that I can PM. Thank you.  
><strong>

"Logie~! Can you help me please?" Carlos whined as he sat at the kitchen table, and threw his pencil on top of it.

"What's the matter buddy?" Logan said, joining his friend at the table.

"I don't get this." the Latino whined as he motioned to the math equations he got as homework from Ms. Colins.

"Sure, let's see which?" the pale boy asked leaning forward to look them over.

"All of them! They're too complicated!" Carlos said, pouting.

"It's not that hard, Carlos. Just look them over, don't think too much about what's what, just look at the numbers." Logan tried to explain. "Or use an easy technique, Think about them as something else, corndogs or helmets for example." he explained.

"Corndogs and Helmets? What does that have to do with math?" Carlos asked confused.

"Here for example, you have 100 Corndogs, And you want to share them with me, James and Kendall, how many would each of us get?" Logan explained.

"Ooohhh so like I turn this one, " he said pointing to one half of the equation, "Into corndogs and that one," he pointed to the other half, "Into you guys. Thanks Logan!"

"Well, yes to the first, no to the second, this is more that just the four of us. So add more people to it. More friends." Logan told him.

"Right! I do have a lot of friends…" Carlos mumbled.

A few minutes pass by as Carlos tries to work on the equations, and Logan watches him. Answering a quick question from the Latino here and there. Until a groan escaped Carlos' mouth.

"I don't have enough friends! And it's harder to keep track of it! Can't I just use the 4 of us?" he whined.

"It doesn't have to be corndogs per say, Carlitos, maybe helmets? Hmmm… OH for this one, you have this many helmets," Logan says, pointing to the first half, "And you buy that many times your amount of current helmets with it, how many helmets do you end up with?"

"But if I already got so many helmets, why would I buy new ones?" the Latino asked confused.

"That's not part of the question, just add the two up." Logan said.

"But it doesn't make any sense." Carlos said, still confused as to why a person would need so many helmets.

Logan groaned a little, "They break fast okay? Now how many helmets do you end up with?" he said, getting a little frustrated with the Latino's unnecessary questioning.

"Why not buy a better helmet then?" Carlos asked, still not getting it. Whatever there was to get. Logan face planted onto the table and groaned out loud.

The shorter boy's face fell and whimpered a little, "I'm sorry Logie… You must hate it having to dumb down everything for me." the Latino said, eyes getting a little watery.

Logan shot up and looked him straight in the face, "What do you mean, 'dumb it down'?" He asked the boy in front of him. _'Did he really just call himself dumb?' _he thought.

"You know what I mean… you always have to dumb everything down for me. Because I'm too dumb to get it." the smaller said, sniffing a little.

"Hey, hey." Logan said, putting an arm around him and pulling him close into a hug, "Don't you dare say you're dumb. Cuz you're not, you hear?"

"Then why can't I even do my own homework?" he replied.

"There are more kinds of smart you know? Look at James, he won't for the life of him remember all the states of the U.S, but ask him anything about clothes, body care products, dating or make-up and he'll be like Albert Einstein to any of us. You have the same with your stunts, optimism and just plain having a good time." Logan told him.

"But-" Carlos started but got cut off.

"Do you know where I'd be right now if I hadn't met you?" he asked the smaller one and got a shake of the head in return. "Completely surrounded by books, in my small bedroom back in Minnesota, friendless, too smart for my own good and black and blue with bruises because of the bullies at school and in the neighborhood."

"Still…." Carlos mumbled. Still thinking Logan would be better of not having him as a friend.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you I would have been beaten half to death that day." Logan reminded him as if he was reading his mind.

Carlos thought back to that day in middle-school. It was true that he took on the entire eight grade for Logan, they were about to literally kill him, having heard one of the other students gossip about how they'd 'go and kill off the nerd' or something like that. It brought a smile to his face.

"See? You do remember. And I don't think I'm dumbing anything down, you're not dumb Carlitos. Precisely because of that day. You have to think a lot when taking on that many people. Where they are, what they do, where to hit who. I'd never be able to pull that off, and not just because of my physique." Logan told him.

"That's not true, you've got more muscles now than back then." Carlos mumbled, face falling a little.

"True, in a one on one fight I could, but one against… what was it 20 to 25 students? No way."

The smile reappeared on his face. "Thanks Logie." He mumbled and pulled him in another hug. "You're the best."

"Only the best for the best right?" Logan said.

"Did you just call me the best too?" Carlos questioned warily.

"See? You _are_ smart." Logan said, smiling proudly at him.

"I guess I am huh? Thanks for reminding me Logie!" the Latino said enthusiastically, back to his old energetic self.

"So… Back to-" Carlos began but got interrupted by Logan.

"Enough homework for today, we'll continue tomorrow, it's not due next week anyway. Let's go watch a movie." Logan told the Latino, who in return threw his books closed and jumped up in excitement.

"Can I pick?" he asked.

"Sure you can." the pale boy answered.

**THE END**


End file.
